Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to actionable business entity operating models to drive user interface (UI) behavior.
Description of the Related Art
The notion of user interface (UI) on data is well known in the industry and many solutions exist that let data models drive partial or full UI generation. The notion of UI configuration is also well known, allowing developers or users to set parameters that define the skin of a UI. The current state of the art brings these two concepts together for data driven configurable UI's, developed through UI frameworks and/or coded UI logic. Any action or intelligence in the UI behavior, the navigation through the various UI screens, has to be coded by the developer.